


Never Trust in Monsters

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Eye Trauma, Gen, Mental Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' moods seem to change at a constant rate, they change often enough to make Toki wonder if he really is a bad person or if this is his demented way of helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hating somebody who couldn't stay the same person for a day let alone an hour proved to be difficult. From time to time when Magnus first dragged him to this dungeon like room and clasped the metal collar tightly around his throat; back when thought was something he was more capable of he wondered about it. Past the fear and confusion he wondered if he didn't hate him because the older man was always changing or because of his own naïve nature. He knew that Abigail hated him; he heard the things she would scream at him, the one time she had spit into his face when he made an over the line comment towards her. She didn't know him though, not at all; he was a person she had heard about in passing when she first got her job and a little bit more about when Toki had started going around him. To think of it Toki had heard just as much if not less about him in the five years he had been in the band. Not like it was of importance for his friends to tell him about their last guitarist, but he felt they could have said more at some point. 

It didn't take long to realize Magnus was fixated on how his old friends betrayed him. Toki knew nothing about it, Magnus didn't ever want to talk about it. 

“What did they do to you that was so bad?” He'd asked once after the first couple of weeks of their captivity.

He had far from expected the kick to the chin that knocked him backwards, the back of his head hit hard against the concrete ground. The taut chain connecting him to Abigail jerked roughly choking her and pulling her to the ground as well. He lay with his teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly, he could hear her coughing by his side, but a second later she was cradling him in her arms checking him over. The back of his head stung making him whimper when she touched the open wound. When he did manage to open his eyes Magnus stared down at him teeth gritted and eyes filled with impossible to place rage. Without a word he had turned and left slamming the large metal doors behind him. It took Toki a time or two to figure out to never ask about it again.

Magnus was crazy; that wasn't a very detailed way to place it. He knew that crazy wasn't exactly a term that described somebody, but he couldn't think past that term. The older musician's constantly changing state of mind and his mood towards the much younger man he held captive was never the same. One day he had stormed in angry, no reason for it as far as either figure curled up in the corner of the dark room could think of. Abigail tightened her grip on Toki holding him closer, he kept his face buried against her chest hiding himself away from the man he knew was going to grab him.

“Leave him alone asshole, he didn't even do anything to you. He's sick, he's got an infection how about you just hit me or something. Won't that make you feel more like a man?” Abigail's voice was angry, fed up with the situation and hiding the fear that Toki knew that she felt.

He knew that Magnus could see the fear in her darting eyes, see the doubt under the words she spoke, but Toki knew she was willing to fight him to the death if it meant protecting the brunette she was currently cradling in her arms. 

Too bad that after this long she didn't have the strength she'd had when they had first been taken there. Prying the whimpering guitarist from her arms took little effort beyond pulling her index and middle fingers back to the point they were ready to break. She loosened her grip giving Magnus the chance to grab Toki by the collar digging into his skin and jerking him backwards. With the rough motion and being dragged by the collar he wore the front of it pushed further against the front of his throat nearly choking him, he wanted to kick and maybe struggle, but he noticed anymore his legs didn't work so well. His body was slowly shutting down on him and to some degree he wished it would go faster than this. Magnus took him far enough that Abigail could not reach; she sat in their corner rubbing at her sore hand and watching with guilt filled eyes. Toki smiled sadly at her wanting her to know it was fine, he wasn't mad at her. He wasn't even mad at the man who was preparing to hurt him, it wasn't in his immediate nature. 

Toki tried to curl up, legs pulled up against himself; he didn't like it when Magnus kicked him in the stomach. A hard kick to the center of his back made him cry out in pain his voice echoing off of the walls, the second connected with the sloppily stitched up wound. He could feel the toe of Magnus' boot digging into the infected skin, the older man moved his foot as if trying to dig in deeper into the wound. Toki screamed in pain, he pulled his legs away from himself and thrashed out; he hit against Magnus' leg. Something about the action sent a new flare of rage through the half blind man. He wrapped his hand up in thick brown hair pulling the younger man up onto his knees, he jerked Toki's head back making him look up at him. His blurred eyes did their best to keep focus on the older man's angry face, the way he stared at him with a disgust he hadn't seen since his childhood. Magnus' foot connected with his stomach, but he couldn't double over with the grip on his hair. 

“You don't touch me, got that?” He spat out giving another pull to his hair.

The younger man nodded the best that he could at the moment. Words were something that failed him not too long after coming here; the first time Magnus had dragged him off to one of the various separate rooms and chained him up on the wall just like his father used to do to him he had stopped talking. 

Magnus shoved his face down against the ground, he released his grip on his hair instead putting his foot on the back of his head pressing hard. Small rocks and chips of glass dug into his cheek and found their way into his left eye, blinking dug the glass in further causing it to cut. There was so much pain in his body at the moment that he wasn't even sure what to scream or cry over first. A small bit of gratitude filled him when Magnus removed his foot allowing him to sit up. The feeling left when he was kicked in the stomach a second time. The older man grunted looking down at the bloody mess of the man he had manipulated for months. He grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back over to Abigail. She took hold of the younger man quick to pull him back onto her lap, he limply wrapped his arms around her slender waist and buried his face against her chest. Her fingers combed through his hair, he listened as the chain between them was connected again for the night.

It was only three hours or maybe less before Magnus returned into the room. Toki noticed his demeanor was different this time. He watched the older man carefully like a small animal watching a potential predator. The way that Magnus looked at him was somewhere close to normal, nearly shy. He quietly unlocked the chain and held out a hand for the younger man, fear of being punished again was the main thing that made him take Magnus' hand. The taller man pulled him to his feet and led him out of the room into what he guessed was the room that Magnus was living in down here. It looked like every room that Toki had seen so far; a dungeon, but this one had a cot in the corner. Magnus sat him down on the bed, smiled at him then went over to a dresser in the other corner of the room. Toki kept a close eye on him wondering just how far he could run before he'd fall flat on his face. Even now his legs were shaking, he couldn't see himself standing up let alone running. 

When Magnus returned he had medical supplies with him, better than the needle and thread he'd had with him first time around. 

“This might hurt, sorry” He said voice gentle, friendly.

Toki held completely still not daring to move. Magnus gently held him by his chin, in his other hand he held tweezers he used to carefully pull the small bits of glass and rock from his cheek and what in his eye he was able to get. The younger musician only whimpered once, to his surprise Magnus apologized for hurting him. He kept quiet as the man he'd called a friend up until not that long ago did his take on cleaning up his wounds. When he was done he sat next to the younger man. Toki kept his eyes locked on the floor too scared to look at the man who had been torturing him, telling him horrible things, and destroying him from the inside out.

“You don't have to be scared of me, come on we're friends.”

The younger man dared to look at him, Magnus laughed at the confused look on his face. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him to his side.

“I'm doing this for you.....Mostly for me, but it's also for you. See I've been in total hell before, nothing like this. Now this isn't exactly how I planned things out, but it works well for me and it'll work well for you too. They don't care about you.”

Toki wondered if Abigail was awake, if she were she was worrying about him. He didn't want to listen to what Magnus had to say.

“You don't believe me, I guess I can understand that.” Magnus said chuckling.

He got up from the bed and went back to the dresser, this time he returned with a laptop. When he logged it on the first thing that appeared on the screen was some media web site; the first image that Toki could make out when his vision was less blurred was a picture of his band mates at some club in Sweden. All four of them drunk, grinning, and with women on their laps. Magnus scrolled through the page showing him more images and a video.

The audio in the video wasn't as clear as it could be, the images shaky telling him somebody had recorded this with their phone. Skwisgaar and Pickles sat side by side both with women on their laps and bongs on the table in front of them.

“So where's your other guitarist, Toki?” The guy with the camera phone asked, his accent thick.

Pickles gave a look towards Skwisgaar as if silently asking if they should even answer. Skwisgaar looked away his demeanor changing to a tense uncomfortable one that Toki remembered seeing a dozen times before. When he turned his attention back to the guy with the camera though he was back to being casual and wasted.

“Why does it matter, he's somewhere. He's not that important, yeah?” He commented voice slurred, his glassy eyes turned up towards the dark skinned woman straddling him.

“Yeah dude, he's somewhere. Fuckin' none of your business dude.” Pickles added in an annoyed tone.

The video cut out. Toki felt a knot in his stomach and an overwhelming urge to throw up until it was out of him.

Magnus closed the laptop and sat it to the side, he wrapped his arm around Toki again and this time the younger man willingly got closer to him.

“I know, it's a hard way to find out. Somebody is looking for you kid, but it isn't them. They don't care about you, they didn't care about me either. That's why you need me and you need to trust me.”

Toki cried into his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel comforted by the hand gently rubbing his back. 

By the time that Magnus returned him to the other room Abigail was just waking up. The older musician knocked Toki down onto the ground, he kicked him in the back making him fall onto the ground. He felt too numb to care about the kick. 

“Honey what did he do to you, hey what's wrong?” Abigail asked her voice worried as she pulled him into her arms.

She brushed his hair out of his face, she couldn't see anything in his eyes telling her that he was currently with her. She didn't know what Magnus had done to him, she knew he wouldn't tell her, and the thought of Toki speaking to her was a lost cause she gave up on a long time ago. She resorted to caressing his tear stained cheeks and brushing her fingers through his knotted hair, she managed to remove two small knots in the thick mess. The younger man found solace being close to her. She cared about him, she didn't have to, but if she could leave and leave him behind he felt like she would do it. Nobody wanted him or needed him, they didn't need him, or care he was in this place. Magnus was right, if it weren't for him, and this then he wouldn't know just how little they all cared about him. 

“Shh it's okay, I've got you. I'm going to do a better job next time that he comes to get you, alright?”

She felt guilty she hadn't been awake, she felt guilty her body was too worn down and wounded to let her do anything beyond yells and the occasional punch. Some mothering instinct inside of her made her feel the urge to protect the young man she was down here with, somebody had to.


	2. Chapter 2

As two months turned to three and eventually into five Magnus' moods changed more frequently and in flashes. One second he would be kind, but literally two seconds later that caress would turn into a punch in the mouth. Toki was too mentally far gone to take notice or do much beyond allowing Magnus to drag him around like a broken down rag doll. Abigail was getting too weak to really do much in the way to hiding him or protecting him. One of the days that Magnus came down to hurt the younger guitarist Abigail had been determined to take his place.

“Can't you see how badly he's hurt, he doesn't even talk. You can't keep doing this shit to him, you're going to end up killing him and I know that isn't what you want.”

Magnus smirked, he folded his arms across his chest. She had his interest.

“Really and what is it you think I want?”

She thought quickly, as quickly as her mind would allow in this state.

“The band, that's what you want right? He didn't do shit to you and you know it, he's just some kid they replaced you with. You're pissed at them, if you just kill him now it won't be enough.”

He looked at her with approval, but still moved closer. Abigail held Toki closer against herself.

“Please just take me instead, I can take it and it's not like you need me all that much anyways.”

Magnus looked her in the eye wondering if she were bluffing, if she would just beg him to stop the second that he punched her, but the determination and challenge in her eyes told him she wouldn't back down. She wasn't a weak woman, he had been able to see that much, it appeared Nathan had better taste for once in his stupid life. 

“Alright, but don't you dare fucking ask me to be easy on you.” He warned as he disconnected the chain that tethered her to Toki.

The younger man tightened his grip on her not wanting her to leave. He didn't want her to be hurt because of him, everybody he loved got hurt because of him. If she died it was his fault, he would be the cause of her death.

“It's okay sweetie, just....Just don't look” She whispered to him, she kissed the top of his head.

Magnus grabbed her by her arm pulling her away from the man curled up on the ground. He dragged her to the middle of the room then shoved her down. Toki sat with his legs pulled up against his chest, wide scared eyes watching the scene before him.

Magnus kicked her in the stomach, each kick harder until she couldn't hold back and yelled out in pain. She tried to move over onto her side, but he grabbed her by the hair pushing her onto her back. He sat straddling her waist, one hand on her throat just above her collar, with the other he punched her hard in the face. 

“You fucking bitch, I should remove your teeth for the crap that you say to me. You don't understand a thing that I'm doing here, but you'll see. You'll fucking see when that ape of a fucking boyfriend of yours gets here. He'll come here right in time to see me cut you open.”

Magnus pulled his dagger out, he pressed the tip of the knife to her caved in lower stomach.

“He can watch while I cut you from here to...” He dragged the blade up until it reached the base of her throat. “to here”

Abigail swallowed hard. She wanted to think somebody would find them before then, she hoped like hell that Nathan wouldn't be dumb enough to come here on his own. 

“How do you even know they'll come here alone?” She asked voice stern.

Magnus put the dagger away.

“I know a lot more than you think I do”

Before she could ask what he meant by that he punched her in the mouth. Magnus got up off of her, when she moved onto her hands and knees he kicked her in the side hard enough to toss her onto the ground. She landed crumpled up on the ground, hand still over her bleeding mouth, and her other hand placed on her sore stomach. Magnus dragged her back over to the corner of the room connecting her again to the frightened man on the floor. 

When Magnus was out of the room Toki grabbed Abigail's arm pulling her closer. He watched as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth smearing blood over her skin. He wanted to apologize to her, he wanted to apologize for everything that was happening. 

“Come here” She whispered her voice hoarse.

Toki took his place on her lap, head against her chest. She saved him for right now, she knew the second time wouldn't be that easy. Something was going to happen soon, but she wasn't sure what it was. It would either be their death or they could possibly be saved. She doubted heavily on the second one, as much as she liked the thought of leaving here and seeing the outside world again she knew it was becoming less and less of a possibility. This was where they lived and this was where they would die, this was their tomb. She could only hang on the best she could and keep Toki as safe as possible, though how sick he was and how hard it was to keep him from blacking out she knew it was becoming a lost cause. 

 

Later on in the day Magnus came back, Abigail didn't argue or snap at him when he pulled Toki from her arms and dragged him into another room. Toki didn't struggle one bit when he was shoved down onto a wooden chair, wrists tied down to the arms of the chair. He couldn't keep his mind concentrated enough to watch Magnus or try to figure out what he was going to do this time around. His vision was becoming more and more blurred, his left eye burned terribly with infection and he swore he was going blind. 

“You ever hear of the knife game?” Magnus asked holding his knife out for the younger man to see.

“It's more entertaining when you have somebody to play with. Though with how my eye is and all I'm not sure how good my aim is.”

Magnus sat down on a chair opposite of Toki's. The younger man could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the older man began stabbing the knife down in the spaces between his fingers. Toki jerks his fingers away trying to curl them away from the blade which resulted in the knife cutting into his ring finger.

“Ah ah if you move like that then I cut you and if I stab you then no more guitar playing.”

Magnus hummed a song to himself as he stabbed between Toki's fingers, he picked up the speed this time cutting his fingers with every other stab. 

He felt relieved when Magnus stopped humming and pulled the knife from the wooden arm rest. The relief faded when with an angered growl Magnus slammed the knife into his side. A scream of pain ripped through him, the knife twisted and he could feel his hot breath against his cheek.

“You are not fucking better than me. You're just a worthless little street rat. Why did they fucking replace me with you?”

Magnus pulled the knife out, the wet sound of it exiting his flesh made him sick. The older man left the room taking his dear time to come back with needle, thread, and a bottle of vodka to take care of the newest knife wound. It was the first stab wound since the one at the funeral, but not the only wound caused by a knife. His torso was a map of cuts from Magnus doing everything in his power to mark his territory. This twenty something year old was his play thing, if he had been able to and if he felt the timing would have been right enough he would have slit his throat back when he had been sixteen years old. That hadn't been the right time though, the only one attached to him back then had been Skwisgaar. This worked better, this was what he planned for so many years. Magnus didn't like his plan only got chance to take flight because of the Assassin, but he was willing to work with the brute so long as this was all executed perfectly.

When the wound was stitched up he untied Toki and dragged him back to where Abigail sat waiting.

He shoved the younger man down at her feet not even bothering to chain them together this time, it didn't matter. Not tonight.

“Don't get too attached to a dying mutt.” Magnus commented as he left the room.

“Shit....It's going to be okay, something has to change.” 

She didn't like how light his body was, how he couldn't even keep his eyes focused on her or the splotches of blood in his left eye. Blood stained his clothes, another rip, and another soon to be infected wound. If she were one for crying now was the time she would have chosen to do it. 

 

Later in the night when both were sleeping on the floor, Toki in Abigail's arms his back pressed against her body and hand holding onto hers to assure himself she was there. Magnus entered the room this time with the towering Assassin at his side. Abigail scrambled into a sitting position when she heard the metal door be slammed open. She tried to shake Toki awake, but he barely moved and for a second she worried maybe he had died.

“Fuck off, just leave us alone!” She yelled voice weak

She held onto Toki not wanting to let him go, to let them take him. The Assassin hit her in the face knocking her out, he picked up her limp body throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room. Magnus grabbed Toki by his collar dragging his mostly limp body out following in the larger man's lead. Toki only remained conscious enough to see the hungry manic eyes of physically mutilated and deformed people he learned long ago were called Revengencers. They looked at him with hungry starved eyes, he wondered if he was going to be fed to them. His mind blacked out again, the next time that he came to he was being strapped down to something solid, his back ached and his head was throbbing. His eyes stared mostly unseeing; he could only make out little light, but mostly it was darkness. He could hear yelling, could hear people screaming at one another and he was pretty sure one of the voices belonged to Magnus. The Assassin's deep voice could be heard echoing off of the walls followed by a cry of pain. He wanted to keep his mind focused, but it was nearing impossible. The only reason he came to himself again was because he was being taken down off of whatever he was chained to, strong hands held him by his shoulders; he looked through blurred vision and could just make out Nathan's face. He didn't feel like this was real, he was hallucinating because he was dying. Nathan wasn't here, but he was going to go with it. He allowed Nathan to drag him over to the rest of their band, Abigail was there too. Toki couldn't hear a word anybody was saying, a hand on the back of his shoulder caught what attention he could offer. Skwisgaar was looking at him, he hadn't seen him for so long; he hadn't seen any of them for so long. He wasn't a guitar God dressed in white anymore, he was a tired stressed man in black who held Toki close to his side. The way he held him was protective much the way Abigail had held him for months, years?

He didn't remember much else, things faded back into black pretty quickly for him. He only came to again minutes later; standing alone in the place he and Abigail had been kept for so long, too long. The room was crumbling down around him, pieces of the Assassin were scattered on the ground and he didn't know how long he could stand on his own two feet.

“Toki come on” A familiar accented voice filled with panic called him.

Skwisgaar wrapped an arm around his slim waist pulling him close to him, he moved as fast as he could while supporting the younger man's mostly dead weight as they escaped the building before it collapsed in on itself completely. 

The six of them stood outside in the middle of the street; the cold night air was breathed into sore lungs, the wind felt gentle against injured and burning flesh. Abigail stood the best she could, Nathan had one strong arm around her waist. He resisted kissing her as well as dropping to his knees and apologizing to her. Pickles glanced towards the black haired front man, he didn't care anymore what sort of relationship he had with Abigail. After what they had just been through he would give them his fucking blessing if they wanted to get married and have kids. Skwisgaar stood on the other end of their group, Toki was still nestled in his arms. He felt an overwhelming protectiveness fill him, he didn't want anybody to hurt Toki again. Not himself, not anybody.

When Pickles called for help on his phone it took less than half an hour for a helicopter to show up to take them back home. Toki and Abigail were taken away by paramedics to be treated and taken care of. The rest of their group only watched the ground below them as they left the scene of a real life nightmare.


End file.
